Fire and Ice
by PhoenixFireSpirit
Summary: Hiei finally decides to tell Yukina who her brother is. One-shot. R&R, please!


Yeah! First one-shot! Let's see, everyone seems to enjoy dedicating their writing, so I guess I will too. This one has to be for a fellow writer (He knows who he is) who bugs me about updating (but I bug him about updating too, so we're even). But overall, he enjoys writing fanfiction as much as I do, so I'm glad to have someone to talk to about it.

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH.

----------------------------------------

It was a beautiful fall afternoon at Genkai's temple. The team was taking a well needed break. Hiei sat on the tree outside, the girls and Genkai were all chatting, Kurama was reading a novel, Yusuke and Keiko were attempting to give Puu a well-needed bath, especially because Shizuru dropped a chip in the mud on the way there (Puu likes chips), and Kuwabara was staring expectantly at the clock.

"Umm, Yusuke?"

"Yeah, Keiko?"

"Why is Kuwabara staring at the clock like that?" Keiko questioned.

"Oh, that. Yukina is coming at 7:00 tonight," Yusuke answered.

"But it's only 5:30,"said Keiko, with a confused look on her face.

"Well, you know Kuwabara..." Yusuke trailed off with a grin on his face.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it," said Genkai. She went over and opened the door, and everyone heard her say, "Oh, Yukina, what a surprise! I thought you wouldn't be coming for about another hour and a half or so."

Once Kuwabara heard this, he started jumping around the room. "Yukina! Yukina! Yukina's here! Yahoooooooooooooo!!!"

Hiei sat in his tree, looking on. "Baka," he said referring to Kuwabara.

Kurama wandered out and looked at Hiei. "You know Hiei, today might be a good day to tell her that you're her sister. I mean, we told Kuwabara a month ago; maybe it's time to tell her. At least, tell her before Kuwabara does," Kurama said with a sly grin on his face.

"Baka kitsune," answered Hiei.

"Hiei...she deserves to know, and you know it. She's been looking for her brother for so long..." Kurama trailed off, uncertain of what to say. "Well, when it comes down to it, it's completely your decision, but everyone's always here to talk to you about it if you need it." With that, Kurama retreated back inside where Kuwabara was describing the group's latest mission and how he had beat a super-powerful demon to Yukina, with some -cough- major -cough- exaggeration.

_She does deserve it, _thought Hiei,_ but she won't want to know once she finds out who her brother is. I'm too dark, she's too perfect, and gentle, and kind. But maybe...just maybe...kind enough to accept me for who I am. And, if I do, I won't have to telepathically threaten anyone anymore..._he thought, thinking back to when Botan had almost revealed the secret to Yukina at the Dark Tournament.

"I'll tell her tonight then; she always comes to the garden around 9 at night. I'll tell her then," said Hiei quietly to himself.

--------------------------------------------

Yukina walked out to the garden at the usual time she did every night. It was a beautiful night, clear and peaceful. A gentle breeze blew, playing with her light blue hair. The stars shown brightly in the sky. She walked around, and stopped at a small grassy patch overshadowed by a large tree and dotted with small flower bushes planted by Kurama. She settled down near the tree and looked up. "Hiei, you can come down now, I know you're up there."

A black blur landed next to her, and settled down, leaning up against the tree with her at his side, looking up at the night sky.

"Hiei, you should really come inside, it's cold out here."

"Hn, the cold doesn't bother me."

"Oh,"said Yukina.

"Hey...Yukina?" Hiei turned towards her.

"Yes, Hiei?" Yukina questioned.

"Are you still looking for your brother?"

"Why yes, of course!" she exclaimed, "Do you know where he is, Hiei? If you do, please tell me!"

"Well... yes, I know who he is. But...I'm not sure if you would like him or not. He's a fire demon, and well, he used to be sort of a villain and a thief. He's not really sure if you'd accept him or not, he's done some bad stuff in the past."

"That's alright, because you said it was the past. People can change, I believe that. I would really like to meet him Hiei, no matter who he is."

Hiei turned his head towards her. "Are you absolutely sure you want to meet him, Yukina?"

Yukina clapped her hands together. "Yes Hiei, I'm absolutely sure I would like to meet him."

"Okay, stand up then."

She did so and he took her hands, and led her over to the middle of the grassy area.

"Alright Yukina, he's right here."

She looked around, confused for a moment. But then her crimson eyes met Hiei's.

"H-Hiei? Are you him? Are you my brother?" she asked.

"Yes Yukina. I am, and always will be, your brother."

"Oh Hiei," she said, and threw her arms around him.

And he hugged her back, under the stars.

----------------------------------------

End. Review please!


End file.
